


Coming Home For Christmas

by LittleSpoonStyles94



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Family, Love, M/M, Snow, reunited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 03:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13068426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpoonStyles94/pseuds/LittleSpoonStyles94
Summary: Home is not always four walls and furniture. Sometimes home is a pair of arms and a heart that holds you and love you no matter what.





	Coming Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Just wrote a Larry Christmas one shot. Would like to wish all of you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. Be safe and spread the love. Always. All the love M.

Louis' POV.

 

 

It's that time of the year again. My birthday and just one sleep away from Christmas. I know these are supposed to be happy times and family times and the season to be jolly but in all honesty, these days make me sad. This is the second birthday and Christmas without my mum whom I miss so very much. She left such an empty hole inside of me. And it is the third birthday and third Christmas without Harry.

 

Harry. God I miss him. My life has been so empty without him. In three years I lost my mother and my love. The two most important people in my life well up until one year eleven months ago when my son Freddie was born. He was the biggest shock in my life, the biggest revolution in the life of me.The reason Harry left me. I can still remember that day as if it was just yesterday and in all honesty, I don't really blame him for leaving me. If the situation had been reversed, I would've left him too.

 

[Flashback]

 

Louis paced his hotel room that he shared with his boyfriend of five years nervously. He was biting his nails chewing them down to the quick, making the skin around them bleed. He felt as if he was going to pass out from worry at any minute.

 

The sound of the door opening stopped him frozen in his tracks like a deer caught in the headlights. He began to tremble as he watched Harry walking into the room smiling at him, his arms open ready to embrace him.

 

'Harry,'Louis whispered but he didn't move into his arms like he usually did.Harry stopped in front of him and looked at him.

 

'Louis what's wrong? Are you sick? You don't look too well. Do you need me to call someone?' Harry asked him beginning to panic. He always panicked when it came to Louis. They were under so much stress to keep their relationship secret that it often stressed Louis out so much no matter how much Harry reassured him that nothing on this earth could ever break them apart. Harry took Louis' hands in his and they were icy cold and clammy.

 

'What's the matter darling?' Harry cooed as he wrapped him in his arms hugging him tightly, swaying a little from side to side. Louis felt close to tears. How was he going to break the news to Harry? How? Louis pulled back and looked up into Harry's face.

 

'Baby sit down. I need to talk to you,' Louis told him, his voice shaking.

 

'Lou you're scaring me,' Harry told him as he sat down on the couch. Louis sat down next to him, took his hands in his and he began to cry. Harry cupped his face. 'Honey what is it? Please tell me so I can help you.' Louis took in a deep shuddering breath.

 

'Harry..I...what I'm about to tell you...I....fuck,' he said sniffing back the tears.

 

'Tell me baby. Its alright. You know you can tell me anything,' Harry encouraged him. Louis wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked Harry in the eyes knowing he was going to break the person he loved most in the world.

 

'Harry I did something and its bad,' he told him choking on his tears. Harry remained silent waiting for Louis to break this news that was clearly paining him and he had to admit that he was frightened. 'I-I'm going to-to be a dad,' he whispered. Harry blinked and blinked again.

 

'Excuse me what?' he finally asked him shocked because he was sure that this was some joke or he had misunderstood Louis. Louis squeezed his hands tightly.

 

'Please don't hate me and don't be mad at me. I-I got a girl pregnant. She'shaving my baby.' Harry kept staring at him as if he had trouble figuring out what Louis had just said. Louis sniffed as more tears fell from his eyes.

 

'Harry baby please say something,' Louis begged him. Harry swallowed.

 

'You're having a baby?' he whispered. Louis nodded. 'You cheated on me?' Harry asked him softly. More tears fell out of Louis' eyes.

 

'No...well yes but I didn't know Harry I swear to God. I don't even remember sleeping with her,' Louis said. Harry pulled his hands out of Louis' grip.

 

'And is that supposed to make it alright?' he asked through gritted teeth, fighting back his own tears.

 

'No,' Louis said, 'but I didn't mean to cheat on you. I would never do that. I was drunk and high and I...I just woke up next to her. Naked. I don't even fucking remember it,' Louis cried.

 

'And now she's pregnant,' Harry told him. 'And its yours.' Louis nodded. A tear rolled out of Harry's eyes. 'You were supposed to have babies with me Lou,' Harry said softly. Louis cried harder.

 

'Baby we will. I want babies with you. Lots of babies. I love you. This will change nothing between us I promise.' Harry looked at him in disbelief.

 

'You honestly believe that? That this will change nothing? That everything between us will remain the same? Are you fucking kidding me Louis?' Harry yelled as he got up off the couch. 'You cheated on me and you are having a child. Of course it fucking changes things. It fucking changes everything.' His voice boomed around the room and Louis resisted the urge to put his hands on his ears. Harry scared him when he got mad.

 

'But why should it?' Louis asked. Harry ran a hand through his long curls.

 

'You're something you know. You act as if this is nothing. You fucked a girl and got her pregnant Louis! You fucked her while you were with me! Drunk or not YOU fucked HER. Now you are having a child with her and you have responsibilities towards her and towards the child. She will be in your life for the next eighteen years. She will be your baby's mother Louis what the fuck? You are going to be a father! And you say nothing has to change? Oh my God!' Harry covered his face as he began to softly cry. Louis got up and wrapped his arm around his waist but Harry moved away from him quickly.

 

'Don't touch me. How could you cheat on me Louis? Five years we have been together. We have a future planned now you are having a child with somebody who is not me.' Louis sobbed uncontrollably as did Harry.

 

'M-maybe w-we can raise it. You and me. M-maybe it c-can be our baby Harry,' Louis pleaded, trying to find solutions to ease Harry's pain and not make him pay for his stupid drunken mistake. Harry glared at him through red wet eyes.

 

'Are you fucking crazy? What about its mother? Do you think she's going to give up her child like that? And how can we raise a baby right now Louis? We're not even out! We're stuck in a fucking closet. Its not the time for us to have a baby. You fucking know that! We had plans and you ruined everything,' Harry yelled, his voice deep. Louis flinched away from him.

 

'Baby please. I'm sorry. I'll fix this,' Louis begged him. Harry wiped his eyes.

 

'No Louis. I'll fix this. We're over,' Harry told him as he turned toward the door to leave but Louis grabbed the sleeve of Harry's sweater and pulled on it, stopping him from walking out the door.

 

'No Harry please you can't leave me. Please baby. We'll make it work just don't leave me,' Louis cried harder. Harry pulled on the sweater, freeing himself from Louis' grasp.

 

'There's no fixing this Louis. We're done,' he told him with finality as he walked out of the room, slamming the door behind him leaving Louis sobbing his heart out.

 

[End of flashback]

 

Louis' POV

 

And that is how the greatest love story of my life ended. After he broke up with me, he asked our management for a hiatus but we still had a tour ahead of us. It was hell seeing him and him not acknowledging my presence at all. He avoided me at all cost. Never looked at me or said a word to me. He made me invisible. It came to a point where I only saw him on stage or at interviews. When the tour was over and we went on hiatus that was it. I saw him briefly when he came to visit my mother when she was in hospital. I needed him so badly then. I was a wreck over my mother's illness and knowing I was going to lose her soon and God I just needed him to just hold me for a bit so I could rest in his arms but he went in to see my mum then just left without so much as a word to me. I saw him again at the funeral and again he didn't acknowledge me. I know I hurt him bad but I had just lost my mother and I need him. He knew that I did but he kept his distance. The last time I saw him was a week later when I performed on the X Factor and all the boys came to give me their support but again, he spoke with everyone except me and the pain inside me only tripled.

 

I haven't seen him since, well besides on the news and social media. I follow his solo career like the fan girl that I am. I cried when he cut his hair. When he posted the picture on his Instagram of him holding his cut pony tail I nearly had a stroke! I loved his hair. I remembered all those times I played with it, washed it and tugged on it when we made love. Now it was gone but I was so proud of him that he had gotten a part in a movie, which I learned was why he had to get his hair cut. It was a war movie and my baby was going to play a soldier. I fangirled so hard! When it came out, I saw him on the red carpet at the movie premiere. He was so gorgeous in his suit and he looked so happy and healthy. Then his album came out and man I was as proud as a mother hen when his single went to number one and his album too. I followed his interviews and I heard him say that the album was personal. I was happy that some of his songs were about me even though they are kinda sad. He talks a lot about heartache and breakups not to mention "Kiwi". I was stunned when I heard it.

 

Overtime, I tried calling him but he never picked up my calls. I always got his voicemail. Sometimes I called just to hear his voice on the recorded message, that's how desperate I was. I just wanted to congratulate him on his success but I guess he doesn't need my congratulations. I followed all his performances and I couldn't fall more in love with him then I was. Then his step-dad passed away and I tried calling him but again he never picked up. I knew he was at his mum's so I called the landline, hoping Gemma or Anne would pass on my call to him but each time I called they told me that Harry was not up for talking and that he had taken Robin's death very badly. I didn't miss to hear the sympathy for me in their voices. I had no other choice but to let it go. It hurt to hang on to somebody who didn't want you but I loved him still.

 

I focused more on my son. I have great trouble with his mother. She won't let me see him as much as I'd like to and all she seems to want from me is money, which I give her but it's never enough for her. I love my son and I will do anything to protect him. All I want is to be a good dad to him but these exchanges in parking lots and having him only for a few hours, is not enough for me. I began to concentrate on my solo career to help avoid me getting depressed about not having access to my son and so far I have managed to release a few singles which I wrote about Harry. I wonder if he's heard them, if he likes them and if he knows that they are about him.

 

So here we are celebrating my 26th birthday, a single father to a nearly two year old boy, missing the love of his life. This year we are having a joint family Christmas. Anne, Gemma and her boyfriend are coming over to our house since its their first Christmas without Robin and our second without mum. We thought it would be nice to combine and share our losses and be grateful for the people we have left in our lives. And this year I have Freddie with me. The first year I have him over in the UK to celebrate Christmas with me and my family. I'm so happy to have him with me and very thankful to my lawyer for managing to get him to me. All that's missing is Harry but I won't even hope for him to come.

 

Dan, my sisters and Tommy went all out with the Christmas decorations and catering. Lottie and Fizzy have been amazing since mum passed away.They take good care of the little ones when I'm away and they help Dan a lot. The house looks amazing, cozy and warm. Freddie is getting along really well with Doris and Ernie. My sisters dote on him.

 

I love how the living room is full of family and it makes me miss my mum and Harry so much more. The doorbell rings and I go and open the door to find Anne, Gemma and her boyfriend all wrapped up against the cold and carrying bags full of presents. It has started to snow and thereis nothing better than having snow for Christmas. Who doesn't love a white Christmas?

 

'Anne. Gemma,' I greet them as I hug them both and move aside for them to enter the house. I look behind them with hope. I feel Anne rub my back.

 

'He stayed in L.A,' she tells me kindly and I feel my heart wrench in my chest. 'I'm sorry darling,' she tells me as she kisses my cheek. I love Anne so much. She has always been like a second mother to me. I smile at her trying to hide my disappointment and failed hopes. I take one more look outside at the swirling snowflakes thinking that maybe if I wish for him hard enough he would just appear but I know that is not going to happen. I close the door and go inside where its warm.

 

I help Gemma and Anne with their coats. Lottie takes their bags and places the presents under the tree. Tommie gets them drinks as they all sit down on the couch, letting the heat from the fireplace warm their cold limbs. I help Tommy with the drinks and some finger foods, then prepare a bottle for Freddie. He is a little fussy tonight but maybe its because he is tired. He's been active all day. This morning I took him, Doris and Ernie to the park and let them play so maybe that is why he's so whiney. When I'm done with his bottle, I go into the living room, pick up my son, sit him in my lap and feed him. Anne looks at me.

 

'He's such a beautiful boy,' she tells me and I nod at her. She never hated me for what I did and that alone makes me love her so much. Gemma had been pissed at me and didn't speak to me for a while but then we made up. She dotes on Freddie too. I look at my son as he feeds and despite the circumstances of how he came about to be, I feel blessed to have him. My mother had been shocked when I first told her but she had supported me and had always been on my side.

 

When Freddie finished his bottle, I pick him up and go into the kitchen to rinse out the bottle. As I was there, I hear the doorbell again.Thinking it was one of my mates dropping off my birthday present, I yell:

 

'I'll get it.' I hoist Freddie up on my hip and go to get the door. When I open it, I nearly pass out. Harry is standing on my doorstep, in his black coat and skinny jeans and boots. I look at him as if I had seen a ghost. I see his eyes flit from me to Freddie then rest back on me again.

 

'Hello Louis,' he says and my heart just wants to break into a million piece because only God knows how much I missed that voice. I can't even find my voice to say hello back. I just stand there and gape at him. He smiles at me. 'Are you going to leave me out in the snow?' he asks me and I shake myself back into my senses. I step aside.

 

'I-I'm s-sorry. P-please come in,' I tell him. He walks in and he seems taller, his shoulders broader. He keeps looking in between Freddie and me but says nothing further. He walks into the living room and I hear squeals of delight and surprise. I stand there trying to breathe and get oxygen into my deprived brain because fuck Harry is here, in my home, on my birthday and for Christmas after three long fucking years of absence and silence. It suddenly hits me that I must look like shit. I've been in the same sweats and Christmas sweater all daylong. God do I smell? I look at Freddie.

 

'Does daddy smell? Be honest now,' I tell him but he only smiles at me round his pacifier. Although he's nearly two, he's not much of a talker. I take in a deep breath, trying to control my racing heart and I walk into the living room, as I run a hand through my messy hair hoping I look decent. I see him sitting in between Anne and Tommy and he's talking animatedly to both. I swear to God my heart is going to pop out! He's so beautiful and I know I'm fangirling right now but that right there is the love of my fucking life whom I haven't seen in nearly three years so I think I'm allowed.

 

I walk unsteadily to the other couch where Lottie, Fizzy and Dan are seated. I put Freddie down on the carpet next to Doris and Ernest where they are playing but immediately he begins to cry and makes grabby hands at me whining out "Da Da" round his pacifier as he rubs his eyes,so I pick him up again. I feel Harry's eyes on me and I know that this must hurt him. Seeing Freddie here. Seeing me with Freddie. Seeing me with....my son. I know it must be torture for him. I sit between Lottie and Fizzy and cradle my son, keeping my eyes down and avoiding looking at Harry at all costs.

 

Finally Freddie falls asleep and I take him upstairs and tuck him in. I put up a crib in my room for him so he's close to me. When I go back down, I'm greeted with a birthday cake with 26 candles on it and my family singing Happy Birthday to me and my heart alights with happiness and love for these people. I meet Harry's eyes and he gives me a small smile, making my heart sprint.

 

'Make a wish,' Lottie tells me and I look at the faces before me, smiling at me. I sigh.

 

'I only wish mum was here with us. Besides that, I have no wishes to make because you all have made them come true by being here today and a constant in my life,' I tell them because its true. What could I wish for when I have all that I need? However, I do make a silent wish deep in my heart before I blew out the candles. After that, I open presents and we have cake and champagne.

 

Little by little, everyone goes up to bed. Lottie set up the guest room for Harry and he is the first to go up, saying he is tired from the long flight. I help Fizzy put Doris and Ernest to bed, then I retire to my room. I take a hot shower and put on a pair of plaid pj pants and my Avengers t-shirt. As I am about to get into bed, Freddie starts crying. I sigh because I am exhausted but he needs me so I pick him up and try to soothe him but he just continues to cry. I look at the clock on my bedside table and it reads eleven pm.

 

'You need another bottle?' I ask him and he nods so I take him down to the kitchen. I flip on the lights and hold him while I boil the kettle. He stops crying and lays his tired head on my shoulders, sucking on his pacifier as I rub his tiny back.

 

'He looks like you,' I hear Harry say and I jump at the sound of his voice. I turn to look at him standing in the doorway, in nothing but a pair of boxers and one of Dan's bathrobes. My heart nearly stops! He's so beautiful that I want to cry. I can't take my eyes off him and I realize with sudden shock that I lose my speech ability when he's near. He walks towards me and stands close to me. Freddie looks up at him and Harry tears his eyes away from my face to look at him. Does he hate him? I wonder.

 

'Hello there,' Harry tells him softly and Freddie hides his face in my neck. He's shy of strangers. The kettle boils and I turn away from Harry to prepare Freddie's bottle but my hands are shaking so badly that and I can't manage. Why do I have to act like an idiot in front of him?

 

'Here,' he tells me, 'give him to me.' He holds out his hands to take Freddie and I'm shocked. Strangely, Freddie allows himself to be picked up by Harry who strangely even still, cuddles my son to him as I make his bottle. What is happening here? When I am done, I turn to them and find Freddie almost asleep on Harry's shoulder as Harry rubs his back. Harry walks into the living room, where the fire is dying down and the only light is that of the Christmas tree. He sits down with Freddie on his lap.

 

'May I?' he asks me indicating the bottle in my hand. I nod like an idiot as I hand him the bottle. When he takes it from me, his long fingers brush mine, resting there for an extra second. I sit down and watch him feed my son. As Freddie feeds, he looks at me, those familiar green eyes that I had gotten lost in so many times, fixed on mine. They are big and soft and full of fond. Or maybe I'm imaging things.

 

'I missed you,' he whispers and I feel myself wanting to burst into tears because many where those lonely nights when I had imagined him coming back to me and saying those words to me. I take in a deep breath to help my brain function and not make me look like an idiot in front of him.

 

'I-I missed you too,' I squeak out. Harry looks down at Freddie who is drinking his milk but also half asleep.

 

'He's beautiful,' he tells me. I see the longing in his eyes when he meets mine and I know how much this must hurt him. Harry loves kids. He goes mental when he sees a baby. We had planned to have a few and I knew he would be an amazing dad. And here I am....me having a baby not with him!

 

'I'm so sorry,' I say, repeating the words I had said to him three years ago because that is all I can seem to say to him. He gives me a small smile.

 

'No need to apologize for bringing this beautiful child in the world. I should be the one apologizing for being a selfish asshole. I-I should've stood by you but instead I let my ego and my hurt feelings get in the way.' I can't believe he's saying all of this!

 

'You had every right to be hurt,' I tell him not wanting him to feel bad for my foolishness. 'But I didn't cheat on you Harry. I-I made a mistake.' He gives me another small smile and look down at Freddie.

 

'He is not a mistake Louis,' he tells me. 'You created this masterpiece and I dumped you for it. Who made the mistake out of the two of us?' I look down fearing that I might cry. He is making me very emotional. Freddie finishes his bottle and lies asleep in Harry's arms. I can sit here and stare at the both of them all night long. He looks up at me again, catching me staring at them.

 

'I'm sorry Louis for the way I treated you. Can you forgive me?' he asks me. Can I forgive him? Is he fucking insane or?

 

'What's there to forgive Harry?' I tell him. 'I hurt you. I ruined our relationship. I understand why you left me. I would've probably done the same,' I say. Freddie is restless in his arms. 'I should put him to bed,' I tell him. He looks at me with hope in his eyes.

 

'Can I?' he asks me and I nod as I get up off the couch. He gets up and follows me up to my room, cradling Freddie against his chest. We walk inside and I close the door softly. Harry puts him down in his crib and covers him with his blanket. He then turns to me. I'm positively sure he's grown taller! He walks closer to me and stands before me like a majestic God.

 

'I want you back,' he whispers as his fingers trace down my cheek. My knees feel like jelly and I'm afraid that they won't hold me up. 'I'm nothing without you Lou. These past three years have been hell,' he admits and I gulp.

 

'Why did you stay away so long?' I ask him my voice barely audible.

 

'I was ashamed and embarrassed for the way I acted. And I was still licking my wounded ego. Each time I saw pictures of you on Twitter with her...I just...became angry at you all over again. And every time I saw you with the stroller pushing Freddie around, I hated that you had a baby without me. I wanted it to be us with the stroller, together with OUR baby. You know how much I love kids.....'

 

'I do and I can't apologize enough.....'

 

'I told you not to apologize for it Lou. You were given a miracle and I could've been a part of it because honestly, I knew you wouldn't have left me for her but you hurt me bad and I just had to get away from you. My pride kept me away. I'm sorry. Please say you'll forgive me for being an idiot. Can you accept me back into your life again?' Finally I feel the tears in my eyes. It has been a long time coming and I can't express what I feel, so my tears do that for me.

 

'Yes Harry. Yes I want you back. I never stopped loving you,' I tell him. He wraps his arms around me and I find myself engulfed in one of his bear hugs. I feel myself pressed against his warm almost naked body.

 

'I never stopped loving you either,' he tells me and I hug him tighter. He pulls back and cups my face in his absurdly large hands. I stop breathing for a second as he leans down and kisses me ever so softly. God how I missed those lips. I kiss him back, gently and equally soft. When he pulls back, he smiles at me and nods his head towards Freddie.

 

'You think he'd mind having two dads?' he asks me and it is then that a sob escapes my parted lips. I shake my head as he wipes away my tears.

 

'No. I'm pretty sure he won't mind at all,' I tell him and it is then that he gives me his dimpled smile.

 

'Merry Christmas baby,' he tells me, pulling me closer. I wrap my arms around his neck.

 

'Welcome back home,' I tell him as he takes my lips and kisses me, holding me gently against him. Finally, I'm home. We are both home....to each other!

 

The End


End file.
